Illuminations and Vows
by GrimGrave
Summary: Weiss' and Ruby's special day fluff. Happy New Years everyone!


**RWBY does not belong to me, but to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Commission slots open: 1_

 _Request slots open: 2 (restricted to short oneoffs)_

 **Illuminations and Vows**

 _Someone once said that a great marriage isn't something that just happens; it's something that must be created._

 _It had been perfect. The church, while small and humble, had been absolutely wonderfully decorated; rows of benches were lined up to the altar and the moonlight filtered through the stain-glass windows onto the rose-red carpet. Chandeliers further illuminated above, crowning the roof with silver. Red and white roses adorned the sides of the aisle up to the altar where Weiss Rose-Schnee waited; sharply dressed as the groom with a nicely cut crimson blazer over a black, stylish shirt with peaked lapels and turnback cuffs with matching black pants and dress shoes, finished with a red tie and small, red earrings._

 _Weiss cleared her throat and tugged at her tie anxiously when a hand rested on her shoulder. It gently squeezed as she glance back at Winter, dressed in a simple white bodycon dress. Her gaze shifts over to her mother, similarly dressed and sitting on the ´groom's´ side, smiling and nodding at her. Weiss takes a deep breath and relaxes, but a quick peek at the rows of people – friends and family from both sides – sitting and waiting has her rendered into a nervous wreck on the inside._

 _She closed her eyes. Her mind drifted back to Ruby and she giggled. Who would have thought that the girl bumping into her suitcases and causing a Dust explosion would end up being her wife? Who would have imagined that the fencer would fall heads-over-heels in love with the adorkable team-leader and ask her out? Certainly not Weiss._

 _And yet here she was, waiting for her wife-to-be with a hammering heart._

 _The murmur swiftly falls into silence and her heart-rate spikes. The doors creak open and music begins playing. And then she saw her._

 _Ruby Rose-Schnee. She's wearing a beautiful corset lacing bodice dress that cascaded down the floor behind her. The lace itself is a light blue and tied into pretty bows, and light blue arm-warmers extend to her middle fingers. A veil covers her eyes as she walks up to Weiss, led by father-in-law, with a bouquet of white roses in her hands. Her ice-blue earrings match her pale-blue necklace, anniversary gifts from the fencer who had it planned out._

 _Once Taiyang took his seat, Ruby stepped up to Weiss who gently removed the veil to reveal silver eyes and a smile that could melt the coldest of ice. The music plays a bit longer._

 _The two takes a moment and take in the sight of each other. Having changed to each other's colour-schemes turned out to have been a great idea._

 _And the vows, who could forget them?_

" _When I first met you, my first impression was that you didn't belong in Beacon. I viewed you as clumsy and a hazard to my health with your goofy demeanour. When I warmed up to it I thought I was merely getting used to having you around. I did get used you being around…Until I could not imagine a life without you._

 _I could not imagine having any other or no-one by my side. It drove me crazy, but in the end, the waiting and the torment of not acting upon my feelings was worth it when you accepted me, my faults, and everything I could offer you._

 _When you laugh, I laugh. I realized that when you are happy, I'm happy, too, because your happiness is my happiness._

 _When you cry, I cry. I found out that when you're sad, I'm sad as well, because your sorrow is my sorrow._

 _I will join you when you laugh and share the best of times with you. I will comfort you when you cry and be there for you in the worst of times. My love for you overflows like a river. We make mistakes and we sometimes fight, but I will always love you for who you are, unconditionally with my love for you will be rivalled by none. I dedicate myself fully to you, Ruby Rose-Schnee, to the end of our days."_

 _Silver eyes had welled up. A certain blonde brawler had sniffled._

 _Finally, the redhead spoke up, her voice on the verge of cracking._

" _Weiss Rose-Schnee,_

 _Nothing has made me happier than the day you first came into my life. It's funny you brought up the first time we met, as that was when I knew you were special. I wanted to be your friend. When we ended up in the same team, I was overjoyed. I loved being near you, to call you my teammate, and to have you by my side until I realized I loved_ _ **you**_ _._

 _Our journey through Beacon has had its ups and downs, but it was never dull as long as I had you. I gave and expected nothing in return because your smile was all I needed. You gave so much in return and I thought that was enough. When you confessed to me, I realized I was wrong; what you have given me over these five years has been nothing short of paradise._

 _You claimed that your greatest gift to me was unconditional love and that is the only gift I can return. I never intended on falling in love with my best friend, but since I did, I have never looked back._

 _I never would have thought I would be standing here with the love of my life…and my greatest friend. My teammate, my soulmate…my world._

 _Bumping into your suitcases and meeting you in the forest was the best things that have happened to me, for I have gained a lifetime of happiness from them. And I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. As I have you, so do you have me in sickness and health._

 _The kiss had been different; perhaps it was the setting, the overabundance of emotions that poured out of them or something else entirely. Rather, it was similar to their first kiss sans the awkwardness; that warm, fluttering feeling that swelled beneath their breasts, the flip-flop of their stomachs, and the feeling of falling truly in love all over again._

 _As everyone gathered cheered and applauded, Ruby tossed the bouquet over the crowd. Few ladies had fought to catch it, but everyone was just as stunned when Blake, with her nifty Semblance, caught it, her eyes ever drifting back to a certain someone…_

* * *

The music played loudly inside the building. The guests mingled and danced, but the newlyweds' feet had taken them away from the crowd and out dancing into the gently falling snow.

Weiss held Ruby close. Their foreheads touched and breaths, mingled, vaporized into mist in the cold night air. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope." Ruby stuck out her tongue in a cutesy way. "I'm just fine."

"You certainly _feel_ hot, that's for sure."

"And how do I look?"

The fencer cocked a grin. "Hot enough to make me wish we were in our bedroom instead."

The redhead giggled. "You cad!"

Their lips met like a tease, a gentle brushing. "In all honestly, you look absolutely beautiful, Ruby."

"Aw…Thanks, Weiss. You look really handsome like this…"

They busy themselves with full lips; demanding, hot, passionate. When they kissed, the world fell away. It was just them. When they parted for air they looked into each other's eyes; Ruby's full of wonder and love, and Weiss' of sincerity and passion.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Her voice was barely above that of a whisper. "I love you so much. I can't say it enough."

"I love you too, Ruby." Weiss smiled at her. "I almost asked what brought this on, but I understand. I want to convey my love to you in every possible way, but nothing seems sufficient enough."

"Right?" The redhead giggled. "Let's just stay like this for a while longer. It's almost midnight."

"So it is." They slowly danced awhile, forgetting the world around them; this was their moment.

The music in the background changes and the blanche-haired woman perks up. "Wait…Is that…?" She throws a glance over to the building and immediately recognizes the two redheads who are now occupying the stage with the band.

"I managed to convince Pyrrha and Nora to sing ´Shine´ tonight. I've always liked that song. It takes me back."

"Our first school dance…" Weiss smiles and slowly shakes her head. "You've got to be joking."

"You don't like it?"

"I _love_ it. Talk about a blast from the past." She chuckles as she scours the crowd inside. "Looks like Blake is enjoying herself."

Ruby peers, searching for the Faunus until she spots her dancing with Yang – looking rather pleased about the close proximity between them – and giggled.

And then it happened. The dark, starry sky burst into a myriad of colours and illuminated the heavens. Their guests gathered outside, celebrating the new year as the clock struck past midnight and the union of the newlyweds.

"Happy New Year, Weiss. I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby. And a Happy New Year."

"Here's to many years as wonderful as these past five have been."

"To _us_."

The two kissed amidst the snow and the colourful sky, rings glittering in the moonlight. They found joy in the simplest of things, grew stronger as time went on, and shared many sorrows and joys together throughout their many years.

People often assume that stories end with a wedding – but the truth is it's only just the beginning.

 _ **Fin?**_


End file.
